High School Toubles
by CrazyAnimeAngel
Summary: The akatsuki teach highschool, what could go wrong? Filled with OCs, ocdniss and among other shanangines!


The sun was shining bright as Myth stepped off the bus and on to the dusty dirt road. She looked up at the large white school building, a huge clock face showed it was ten to noon.  
"That bloody bus driver was so busy flirting that it's no wonder he got lost! It's almost lunch! '' Myth muttered, breathing in before slowly walking towards the building. There are several windows, and she got the feeling she was being watched but dismissed the idea that the person was living.  
Her backpack hung on her left shoulder and bounced with every step, she wanted to pull her skirt-it felt too short.  
The uniforms black skirt rested just above mid-thigh, with a white belt and a red belt hanging over her right hip. The belts clip together on her left hip, a few of those key chain clips jangle on the loose belt end. The black shirt ends at her elbows but she's rolled the sleeves half way up her biceps, the shirt hugs her chest tightly making her stand up straight to breathe easier. A deep cut, no sleeve, two button done up red vest hangs loosely on her with a white tie resting under her collar. On the left breast area of the vest is a large black star with a red cloud in the lower right area, the school logo.  
She sighs again, pulling open the door. Cool air rushes into her face, only then does she realize how sweaty her hands are. Straight ahead is a staircase, to her left is the main office; she heads towards it. The door Is unlocked and opens with ease.  
Myth steps inside and sees her student ID card hanging on the wall behind the desk. The girl in the photo is smiling with large pine green eyes and black hair. Her hair's pulled back into a high pony tail with a right eye bang, purple steaks the bang as well as the hair pulled back on the other side.  
She looks at the photo in distaste, wanting nothing more then to rip it up; she have a reason to smile, not anymore.  
The door opens behind her, and she turns to see a man about 5'8 standing there. His hair is silver and slicked back, and purple eyes quickly look down on her 5'4 frame. He raises an eyebrow, looking over her head and at the ID card.  
"Myth?" He asks, and she replied with simple ya. "You're late, you fuck up."  
She bites her tongue, knowing it's better to be insulted then dead. His blouse has had the sleeves ripped off, and the first few button are missing; he's well toned. His pants are black with a slanted red belt. On it, a wallet and keys.  
He turns, pointing to the well in the process. "Grab it and follow me."  
Myth complies, clipping the ID on to her belt as well. Connected to the office is the library, across it down the hall is her math class, history, and then the hot springs. On the opposite wall, taking up the corner as well is the art room, English, nurses office, and once again the hot springs that cover the whole back wall.  
To the left of the stair is change rooms, to the right her jutsu class. To the right across the hall is the food rooms, and taking up the while hall above that the cafeteria. Myth had time to stair on that bus and sadly memorized the school layout. This man was Hidan, her history teacher. She wouldn't lie, he was good looking but the many spirit's haunting him told her that he ment you harm nine out of ten times.  
Or maybe all the time.  
It looked shorter, Myth thought, as they walked a good kilometre to get to class. She steps in front of the door, but Hidan reached  
S around her and slides the door left with a slam.  
Myth barely registers the flying object heading towards her; instinct takes over and she quickly ducks.A loud smack was heard as the book hit Hidan, the room falling silent.  
"Out the window!" A boy yells, one of the three windows opening. Everyone jumps out, a girl with ginger hair looks back at Myth.  
"What are you, stupid? Move!" The girl snaps, and Myth looks over her shoulder to see Hidans face completely red with smoke coming out his ears. She takes a step back while turning, slamming the door.  
"Perhaps it would've been smarter to listen earlier." The ghost snorts in her ear as Myth slide across the desk; the door collapsing. Her hand is on the frame and shes swing her legs over the window ledge when a something caught her eye. She looks over as she lands, seeing a syth. The window is slid close, Hidan quickly trying to pry it open.  
"YOU PIECES OF SHIT! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH FOR FUCKING DEATH!"


End file.
